


Whatever It Takes

by Jewsters1986



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, First Interior Squad, Humiliation, Kenny Ackerman - Freeform, Kenny saves reader?, Military Police, Nile Dok - Freeform, Nile is a dick to reader, NilexReaderxKenny - Freeform, One Shot, Rape, Reader Insert, Smut, Underground District, What the fuck was I thinking?, forced lemon, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986
Summary: Sometimes doing whatever it takes to survive can lead people to do crazy things...Reader escaped the Underground District and joined the Cadet Corps using false citizenship papers.Having joined the Military Police, her deception is discovered and she is blackmailed into becomingCommander Nile's mistress in order to stay on the surface.However an unlikely saviour appears in the form of Captain Kenny, will Reader accept his offer or willshe be doomed to remain Nile's plaything for the rest of her life?





	Whatever It Takes

“Hey Underground, the commander wants to see you in his office.”  
You winced at the cruel nickname your comrades had seen fit to give you and swallowed hard, not daring to look up from your current task to face the source of the voice.   
“Hey, are you deaf?” This time there was a much more malicious tone, coupled with an almost taunting laugh. “You know he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”  
“I heard you...Sir.” You muttered in reply, clenching your fists and standing up from the desk where you had been going through the squad leader’s stack of paperwork.   
“Then get your ass moving!”   
Sighing deeply you put down the quill and straightened the papers you had been working on, pushing back the chair with a loud scrape of wood on stone.   
“Did you finish that paperwork I gave you?”  
“Nearly Sir, I have two more reports to go through.”   
“Well make sure it’s done before lunch or you won’t be eating again until breakfast two days from now!” Came the voice again as the person it belonged to disinterestedly examined their finger nails. “Us officers are far too busy with other more important business to be dealing with the formalities of such small matters such as bookkeeping.”  
‘I’d hardly call playing cards and getting drunk more important than doing your damned job!’ You thought bitterly, keeping your eyes on the floor as you walked past him and exited the room.  
“Have fun Underground!”  
Biting back the urge to retort, you swallowed down the scathing comment you wanted to throw at him.   
You had resolved yourself to this “fate” already, so all you could do was keep your head down and just go with the flow.  
  
Four years ago, you had escaped the subterranean city below Wall Sina, known as the Underground District.   
You weren’t quite sure how you managed to make it past the guards without getting caught, since they meticulously checked each and every merchant wagon for people trying to hide among their wares.   
Maybe you had just gotten lucky when they stopped the wagon you were hiding in and gave the crate containing your curled up body a thorough shaking, followed by several loud thumps on its sealed lid that were designed to make you cry out in pain and fright, giving away your presence.   
Fortunately you had remained silent by biting down on one of the hessian sacks to stop yourself from uttering the tiniest of sounds and you had gone unnoticed, much to your great relief.  
Once out on the surface, you had waited until nightfall when the crate had been put into storage to make your escape. After which you spent nearly three months living on the streets of the Stohess District, staying hidden during the day and emerging at night to pick the pockets of the wealthy and steal from the merchants as they closed their businesses for the day.   
It was no way for a fourteen year old orphan to live, but you had no choice.  
Life in the Underground District was cruel and unforgiving, many a time you had been verbally abused and physically attacked just for your mere existence.  
Back then you had two choices...crawl away and die, or become stronger and survive.  
Whereas most of the orphans in the Underground District chose the first option, you refused and decided to prove to yourself and the world that you had what it took to not only survive, but better yourself.  
Upon hearing one of the nightly Military Police patrols talking about a new batch of recruits that were due to join them, it planted the idea in your head that no one from the Underground District had ever managed to get up to the surface and enter military service.   
With determination in your heart, you found a rogue merchant who...for a price, provided you with fake citizenship papers that had allowed you to join the Cadet Corps.   
After three years of intense training, you managed to rank tenth, which fortunately meant you had the opportunity to join the Military Police and serve within the walls.  
This seemed like the best option for you at the time, you sure as hell didn’t escape the Underground District so you could race to your death outside the walls with the Survey Corps. As for the Garrison, well...that wasn’t particularly appealing either since they spent most of their time up on the walls come rain or shine.   
No, as far as you were concerned, the Military Police was the regiment for you and that was the path you chose...you didn’t know it at the time, but it would eventually come to be a choice that you deeply regretted.  
  
Three months into your service with the Military Police, your secret was revealed when your squad were tasked with arresting the rogue merchant who had supplied you with your false citizenship papers prior to joining the Cadet Corps.   
Unfortunately for you he recognized you instantly and no matter how hard you tried to deny any connection to him, your so called “comrades” could not be swayed into believing you.  
You were swiftly arrested and threatened with a dishonourable discharge before being exiled to the Underground District, however as you languished in your cell, an unexpected saviour appeared...or at least, that was what you had been led to believe…  
The commander of the Military Police, Nike Dok intervened in proceedings and prevented you from facing your punishment, but this came at a terrible price.  
You would be allowed to keep your position in the Military Police, however you would also assume a new role within the regiment, one that left a foul taste in your mouth and made your stomach churn just thinking about what it entailed.  
The commander’s mistress.  
At first you had been absolutely mortified, the idea that you could only continue to live on the surface if you were at the beck and call of this man to attend to his...intimate requirements made you wonder if possibly being sent back to the Underground District to live out your days was a better prospect.   
Unfortunately though, the more you began to consider what you would be going back to if you refused started to weigh heavily on your mind.  
Down there you were at a constant risk of being beaten, raped or even killed just for trying to walk the streets in search of food or a place to rest. At least here on the surface you had a proper bed to sleep in, fresh hot food with which to fill your stomach and a roof over your head.   
Sure you would have to live with people who would despise you, look down on you and and treat you like dirt they had scraped from the bottom of their boots, but at least they wouldn’t be able to try and kill you.   
The big question you had to ask yourself was whether it was worth it.  
The honest answer? Yes it was.   
You had vowed long ago to do whatever it took to survive and not go back to that hell hole you had been born into, so if this was the only way to survive...then so be it.  
  
Walking down the corridor towards the commander’s office, you kept your head down and silently passed by anyone who happened to be around.  
“Hey Underground, where you going?” Sneered one of the other female soldiers, a cruel smile gracing her lips as she leaned back against the stone wall and watched you.   
“Maybe when the commander gets bored of you I can have a turn!” Chuckled a male voice somewhere to your right, biting your lip you clenched your fists at the feeling of warm wine scented breath fanning across your cheek as a hand gripped your rear end through your uniform and gave it a painful squeeze.   
Tears welled in your eyes but you refused to let them fall, the last thing you wanted to do was show any sign of weakness that would encourage further taunting from your so called “comrades.”  
Quickening your pace, the mocking laughter of the two soldiers behind you rang in your ears as you turned the corner and stopped for a moment, breathing heavily and roughly wiping your eyes in an effort to regain your composure.   
“Whatever it takes.” You sobbed quietly to yourself, straightening your uniform and setting off again. “I’ll do whatever it takes to stay here and survive. To hell with all of them, I’m never going back to the Underground District!”  
Reaching the commander’s office, you halted and stared at the heavy wooden door.   
You could clearly hear voices coming from the other side, making you debate whether or not it was a good idea alerting him to your presence. Although if you were being completely honest not doing so was probably not in your best interest, Nile was not a patient man and you had lost track of how many times you had been on the receiving end of his cruelty when you had failed to obey him without question.   
A slap to the face, a hand around your throat, being deprived of meals...his wrath knew no limits and he wasn’t afraid to exercise punishment in other ways either.   
Exhaling deeply you cautiously raised your fist and knocked on the door three times, slowly lowering your arm afterwards as the voices on the other side fell silent and the sound of heavy boots hitting the stone floor approached you.  
Moments later the door swung open to reveal a tall, thin man dressed in a black overcoat, white shirt and tie. A black hat with a white band around it sat atop his slicked back raven hair and a pair of cold narrow grey eyes bore into you.   
“Captain Ackerman.” You said nervously, offering the man a salute. “I was told Commander Dok wanted to see me.”  
“Well aren’t you a punctual little plaything?” Snorted the captain, a sinister smirk finding its way onto his thin lips as he stepped aside and gestured for you to enter, looking back towards Nile. "You know, I almost pity this poor bitch! She's disciplined, takes her duties seriously. She'd make a rather nice addition to the First Interior Squad, yet instead she's forced to be your cock holster...what a tragic waste!"  
Swallowing hard, you slowly walked into the office and stood a short distance from the large oak desk where the commander was sitting. Keeping your e/c eyes directed at the floor, you remained silent as the other man left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving you alone with the commander.  
  
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully once Kenny had departed and clearly not impressed by the other officers words, Nile Dok focused his attention on you.  
He was a tall man, average build with a head of scraggy black hair and a shaved undercut, harsh narrow hazel eyes a thin mouth lined by sharp black stubble.   
It was hard to believe that such a callous man actually had a wife and children living in Karanese District to the east of Wall Rose and you often found yourself wondering if she knew of his infidelity, surely she must've heard something in your opinion, even if she just dismissed it as vicious rumors. Gossip and speculation travelled far within the lower ranks of the Military Police, but whether she knew or believed it was of course an entirely different matter and one you knew you shouldn't concern yourself with.  
Standing up and walking past you without saying a word, Nile moved towards the door and turned the key, causing the lock to loudly click into place.  
Your lower lip trembled as you became aware of him approaching you from behind, suddenly grabbing your h/l h/c hair and yanking your head up.  
"Now, are you going to behave today?" He hissed into your ear when you yelped at the pain he caused to shoot through the back of your scalp.   
"Hng...y-yes Sir!" You whimpered through gritted teeth, screwing your eyes shut to try and stop the tears that were forming in them.   
"Good girl." Releasing his grip on you, he threw your head forward with enough force to make you take a step to keep your balance. "Do not disappoint me!"  
Moving to stand in front of you, Nile roughy took hold of your chin and pulled your head up to look at him.  
His narrow hazel eyes bore into your e/c orbs with a sense of apathy, never showing anything remotely warm or caring towards you.  
Why would he? He didn’t care about you, this wasn’t some passionate affair where he would sweep you off your feet and carry you off to his bedroom before ravishing you with affection.  
He never took you to his bed, that privilege was reserved only for his wife.  
You had to make do with the desk, the wall or even the floor. To him you were simply a whore and as such, that was how you were treated.  
He was never kind or gentle, he never took what you wanted into consideration or cared to ask if he was hurting you, it was all about what he wanted.  
Without warning he brought his head forward and crushed your lips with his, causing a muffled squeak of alarm at his sudden movement forth from your throat.  
The “kiss” if that’s what it could even be called, was unpleasant and devoid of affection.  
Roughly biting down on your lower lip, the jolt of pain it caused made you open your mouth and allow his tongue entry.  
You whimpered at the feeling of him invading your mouth and roughly dominating you as the sharp stubble that lined his lips scratched your face, one large hand coming up from behind to grab your neck and hold you in place, preventing you from pulling away until he broke the unwanted clinch.  
After what felt like an eternity, but was in fact only a few minutes, he finally released you when you were on the brink of passing out due to a lack of oxygen. A sinister smirk played upon his lips as he watched you inhale deeply, coughing violently and desperately trying to catch your breath.  
“You should at least try and act like you enjoy it.” He scoffed, letting go of your neck and moving his hands to your jacket, pushing it from your shoulders and letting it drop to the floor before starting to undo your harness.  
Swallowing hard, you allowed him to undress you.  
This was yet another humiliation you were forced to endure as part of being his “mistress.”  
Nile not only stripped you of your clothes, but your dignity too.  
He would never allow you an equal footing during the times he used you, while you were forced to be completely naked, he remained fully clothed at all times. It was a dominant display of the power he held over you and you knew it, he was allowed to do anything he wanted to you, yet you were not allowed to touch him or see his naked flesh the way he was yours.  
The only part of his body you were ever allowed to see was his manhood, not that you particularly wanted to look at it, however it was the only part of his naked flesh you were privy to apart from his hands and face.  
  
Roughly pulling your harness from your shoulders once he had undone the chest strap, letting it gather at your hips. His hands moved to your shirt, rapidly undoing the buttons and removed that too, leaving you stood there in just your bra, trousers and boots.  
Pausing for a moment he frowned at your body, taking note of the dark bruises and cuts that marked your skin.  
Some of them were what he had inflicted himself, others were from your time in the underground.  
Cuts from knives that had now healed and formed pale scars and fading hand prints where he had squeezed harder than necessary to force you to yield to his will, not that he particularly cared of course, he just enjoyed seeing you squirm from time to time.  
It aroused him to know that as much as you hated him touching you, you would endure it for the sake of staying on the surface and not being sent back to the Underground District.  
The power he had over you was intoxicating and he recently found himself craving it more and more, you were too scared to fight back against him anymore and that just encouraged him to call you to his office on a much more frequent basis.  
Snorting in amusement when you started to visibly tremble, your discomfort mounting by the second, he moved forward again and reached around to your back.  
Swiftly unclipping your bra and removing it from your body, his hazel eyes traveled down to your breasts.  
His member started to strain against his trousers as he leaned in and latched his teeth onto your neck, causing you to cry out in a mixture of pain and shock when he sank his teeth into your flesh and roughly began to mark you.  
  
You panted and whimpered, helpless to stop him as his hands came up and he started groping your now naked chest. His fingernails digging into your tender flesh between his harsh pulling and pinching of your nipples.  
You hated it when he did that, yet all you could do was stand there and allow it to happen.  
The last time you had tried to fight him off, he had cuffed your hands behind your back, making sure to put the cold metal restraints on the tightest setting so that your skin bruised.  
Eventually you had learned to behave yourself, but that still didn’t mean you could escape the commander’s wrath.  
If he wanted to punish you...truly punish you, he would not even bother looking for a reason as to why and would simply go ahead for the sake of exercising his power over you and there was nothing you could do to stop him.  
Tears of relief stung your eyes as Nile’s hands finally left your breasts and moved lower, starting to undo the belt of your ODM Gear harness and ripping it loose, he then unbuttoned your trousers.  
“Strip.” He commanded, stepping back and unzipping his trousers to release his now hardened member.  
Silently complying with his orders, you removed your boots and pulled down your trousers, stepping out of them and standing completely naked before him.  
Keeping your eyes on the floor you awaited further instructions, swallowing hard and wincing as the action caused your now bruised throat to burn where he had left a trail of painful bites.  
Nile hummed thoughtfully, leaning back against the solid wooden desk gently stroking himself while watching you and contemplating his next move.  
A smirk soon found its way onto his lips, the harsh bristles of his stubble twisting with the movement when an idea entered his mind.  
“Get on your knees.”  
You obeyed without question, hissing slightly at the cold sting of the stone floor on your skin.  
“Now crawl towards me.”  
Choking back a sob you slowly moved forward, biting your lip to stop yourself from crying out as the unforgiving surface beneath you scraped and scratched your hands and knees.  
Nile continued to watch with a smile as you finally stopped in front of him, sitting back on your haunches and keeping your head down.  
“You want this, don’t you?” He questioned, waving his hard member under your nose.  
‘No I don’t!’ was the answer you desperately wished you could reply with, but you knew deep down that was the last thing you should say.  
“Yes Sir.” You replied meekly.  
“I can’t hear you.” Snarled Nile, refraining from physical violence...for now at least anyway.  
“Yes Sir.” You repeated, slightly louder this time.  
“What do you want to do with it?”  
It was all you could do to stop yourself from balking on your own breath at his words.  
Cautiously raising your head you looked him square in the face, forcing the rehearsed words from your mouth like they were the most natural thing in the world for you to speak.  
“I want to take it in my mouth and pleasure you Sir, you are my commander and I am your mistress.”  
Nile smiled widely and nodded approvingly at the blatant lie, but he wasn’t a fool, he knew full well that you didn’t mean a single word you said. However it still sent a shiver down his spine to hear them and he once more relished his power over you.  
“Very well.” He shrugged casually, offering you his manhood.  
  
Forcing down the bile that was threatening to rise up from your stomach, you leaned forward, keeping your gaze locked with his and taking him into your mouth.  
Nile groaned and gripped the desk, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull as your lips closed around his hard member, moving your head forward and causing taking him in all the way down to the base.  
He hissed through his clenched teeth and let his head drop back upon feeling you start a slow and steady rhythm, pulling back all the way to the tip before moving forward again.  
“Aah, Marie!” He growled, oblivious to the way your brows knotted together in annoyance at hearing his wife’s name on his lips.  
You weren’t jealous, far from it in fact.  
However it greatly angered you that he was thinking of his wife while he was abusing you, just what sort of sick bastard was he? Still, if he was calling her name, then that meant he was probably in a good mood and you should be grateful for it.  
“Mmmm Marie, use your tongue.”  
Narrowing your e/c eyes, you did as you were asked.  
When you pulled back again, you ran the tip of the wet muscle along his hard length and flicked it over the head of his member, teasing the slit before sinking your mouth back down onto it again.  
“Don’t...stop!” Panted Nile, his hands suddenly leaving the desk and reaching for your head.  
Tangling his fingers into your h/l h/c hair he forced you further down onto his manhood, hitting the back of your throat and triggering your gag reflex.  
The sound of you choking and spluttering before desperately trying to pull away soon snapped him out of his little fantasy, hazel eyes snapping open, they focused intently on you and an angry growl was directed towards you.  
“Did I give you permission to stop?”  
Struggling to breathe you once again tried to move away from him, but as you were already too aware, he was stronger than you and managed to keep you firmly in place with the minimal amount of effort required.  
“Maybe this will help you learn your place!”  
Tightening his grip on your hair, he roughly started thrusting his hips, forcing himself further down your throat and making it nearly impossible for you to avoid choking on him.  
Several loud sobs and whimpers escaped your abused mouth and without thinking, instinct took over, prompting you to fight back.  
Bringing your hands up to his thighs, you gripped them through his trousers and attempted to dig your nails into his flesh the way he had done to you so many times in the past, using every ounce of strength you had to try and push against him.  
“Oh, feeling feisty today are we?” Chuckled Nile, throwing you backwards and causing you to hit the stone floor hard. “Well I’ll soon remedy that!”  
You grunted as the unforgiving roughness of its surface scraped the skin off your naked back. Unfortunately for you however, you had no time to get your bearings before Nile was in front of you, grabbing your hair again and yanking you up.  
You whimpered loudly and tried to pry his hands loose but to no avail as you were dragged across the office before being thrown against the window that overlooked the courtyard.  
A loud grunt forced itself from your lungs when your naked chest collided with the glass, however before you could act further, you were forced back up against it.  
Eyes widening in horror you once again started to struggle, even more so when you felt Nile’s firm body pressing into you from behind.  
“I’m going to give you one last chance to behave yourself.” He sneered maliciously into your ear, grinding his hips against your naked rear and causing the tip of his member to graze your womanhood in the process, causing you to freeze instantly. “So, are you going to be a good little whore and please me? Or shall I just throw you back into the Underground District right now?”  
Failing to hold back a shaky sob, you shook your head and looked at the floor, relaxing your body and surrendering to him.  
“Hmph, I thought as much.”  
  
Gritting your teeth you mentally braced yourself for the inevitable, hoping and praying to whatever deity existed that your ordeal would soon be over.  
Reaching a hand around to your front, Nile smirked and dipped his fingers between your legs, pinching your clit and filling you in one deep thrust.  
“Hmm, as tight as ever.” He mused, not giving you the courtesy of adjusting to the feeling of him inside you before setting a brutally rough pace. “Now be a good girl and I might consider not punishing you for being a disobedient little bitch earlier.”  
Failing to find the strength to reply, you bit down on your bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood as Nile continued his relentless assault on your womanhood.  
Rolling your clit between his fingers, he pinched it harshly and moved his other hand up to your neck, wrapping his fingers around your throat and squeezing it.  
Your e/c eyes widened marginally as you windpipe was constricted, making it harder to breathe through the already ragged pants that were currently forcing themselves from your lungs.  
Despite the fact your arms were free so you could easily have tried to push yourself away from the window if you wanted, you let them hang lifeless at your side. Your face and upper body pressing against the glass as Nile continued to thrust into you from behind, there was simply no point in fighting him.  
He’d already proven time and time again that he was stronger than you, added to that he had the power to send you back to the Underground City with no one to oppose him, it really wasn’t in your best interest to even try.  
“How does it feel having me inside you?” Inquired Nile, his hot breath fanning across the shell of your ear as he delivered a particularly deep thrust that grazed your cervix and caused your body to jerk violently.  
“Hah!” You cried out, screwing your eyes shut.  
“Answer me you little bitch!” He snarled, violently pounding into you again and tightening his grip on your throat to increase the seriousness of his warning.  
“A-ah, it...it feels good...Sir!” You sobbed, throwing your head back to try and alleviate the pain he was causing to your neck.  
You were almost certain that if he squeezed any harder he was going to crush your windpipe.  
“Who do you belong to?”  
“Aah, y-you Sir!”  
Nile smirked upon hearing this and moved both hands to your hips, gripping them harshly and continuing his harsh ministrations, relishing your panting grunts and cries.  
Climax was steadily building inside him with each powerful thrust he directed into you, the fact that he was able to bend you to his will to stroke his ego helped immensely, but he wasn’t quite done with you yet.  
  
Suddenly withdrawing from you, he roughly pulled you away from the window and spun you around, throwing you over the desk and pressing his weight down on your before you had a chance to register what was happening.  
You yelped as the office became a blur and you found yourself now bent over the desk, and Nile pushing himself back into you, a low groan reaching your ears from behind seconds later.  
“Fuck, you’re tighter than before!” He growled, once again gripping your hips to keep you still and smirking when he noticed you grab the edge of his desk to try and steady yourself. “You must really be enjoying yourself today!”  
Lowering your head to the wooden surface, you rested your forehead against it and held back your cries as best you could.  
You weren’t enjoying it at all, far from it. What Nile seemed to be registering at cries and moans of raw sexual pleasure tumbling from your lips was far from what he wanted to believe it was.  
Pain, humiliation and embarrassment were more accurate words to describe what you were feeling right now...and every other time you allowed him to use and abuse you.  
Suddenly you were snapped out of your thoughts by Nile’s fingers once again tangling through your hair and yanking your head back, however you couldn’t help but notice that his thrusting was getting slightly more erratic...did this mean he was reaching his end? You certainly hoped so.  
Groaning deeply, Nile wrapped your hair around his fist to keep you from lowering your head. The hand remaining in place on your hip squeezed painfully, his fingernails leaving small crescent shaped indentations in your flesh.  
“Oh fuck, Marie!” He called out again. “I’m cumming!”  
A shaky sigh of relief escaped your lungs upon hearing those words, coupled with the slowly decreasing thrusting of the commander’s hips. You were grateful that your ordeal was nearly over...for now at least anyway.  
With one last thrust, Nile came inside you, falling forward onto your back and panting heavily once he was done. His hot breath fanned across your nape as his fingers shakily untangled themselves from your now ruffled hair.  
Taking several shaky breaths, you calmly waited for him to finally withdraw from you, which he did several minutes later.  
Pushing himself up from the desk, Nile groaned and pulled out of you, smirking down at the sight of his seed dripping out of your womanhood.  
Tucking himself back into his trousers and doing them up as he walked over to the door on his right that led to the adjoining bedroom and en suite bathroom, Nile disappeared inside for a moment before emerging with a rough looking piece of cloth and throwing it at you, watching it land on the desk next to your head.  
“Clean yourself up.” He ordered callously.  
“Yes Sir.” You muttered weakly, forcing yourself up and reaching for the cloth.  
You winced at the ache in your bones as you carefully wiped yourself, watched closely by Nile.  
Once you were done, he snatched the dirtied material from you and tossed it back into the bedroom, pulling open a drawer under his desk and retrieving a small vial of dark blue liquid.  
“Drink.”  
You didn’t need to be told twice.  
Taking the vial from him you hastily removed the lid and raised it to your lips, gulping down the contents as fast as your bruised throat would allow to you do so without choking.  
“Put your uniform back on.”  
  
After being given permission to redress yourself, you hurriedly retrieved your uniform from the office floor.   
Your shaking hands fumbled with the complicated straps of your ODM Gear harness in your haste to leave, that you didn't realize you had fastened them far too tight and were causing even more pain in your already aching limbs.   
"Get out!" Ordered Nile, unlocking the door and holding it open.  
Quickly putting on your jacket, you rushed out of the door, wincing when it slammed shut behind you with a loud bang that caused you to exhale the breath you didn't even realize you'd been holding in.  
A choked sob escaped your lips as you raised your hands to your bruised neck, rubbing the still sore bite marks that Nile had inflicted on you.   
"You look like shit, you know that?"  
A small hoarse squeak of fright ripped through your throat, causing it to burn slightly. Jumping at the sound of the voice you turned to your left and looked down the corridor, feeling more than a little confused when you saw that there wasn't actually anyone there, were you so spent from your forced intimacy with the commander that you were now imagining things?  
The sound of boots hitting the stone floor soon confirmed otherwise as a familiar looking man in a black overcoat and hat stepped out of the shadows and into view.  
"Captain Ackerman?" You questioned, your voice barely above a whisper.   
"Is this what you escaped the Underground District for?" He questioned bluntly, folding his arms and fixing you with a cold stare. "How disappointing."  
"What?"  
"Such a tragic waste." He sighed, shaking his head.   
"What do you mean by that?" You asked worriedly, taking a tentative step towards him and hoping that Nile couldn't hear you.  
"You escaped the Underground City, fraudulently joined the Cadet Corps before graduating in the top ten and enlisting in the Military Police. Pulling off a stunt like that takes some serious skill." Smirked Kenny sinisterly. "I could use someone like you in the First Interior Squad. Ah well, it's too bad that you're more interested in laying on your back for Nile..."  
Blinking rapidly, a confused frown spread across your features as you watched him turn on his heels and start to walk away.  
"Hey wait!" You called, forcing your body to move and give chase.  
Taking another three large steps, Kenny halted. His smile widening at the fact his little ploy had paid off and he now had your undivided attention.  
"Are you saying you can get me out of being Nile's..." You swallowed down the bile that rose in your throat at the next word. "Mistress?"  
"That all depends on you." He shrugged. "How far are you willing to go to stay on the surface?"  
Your frown deepened and for a second your resolve wavered, if Kenny was hinting that you would have to become his mistress or the regimental whore then you weren't going to hesitate in declining his offer. It was bad enough that you had to be at Nile's beck and call, but the idea of everyone else using you to satisfy their carnal desires whenever they pleased made your skin crawl even more than the vile commander.  
However you were also well aware that The First Interior Squad operated separately from the main Military Police regiment and fell completely under Kenny's jurisdiction, so if you did join them, you would be untouchable.  
"Heh, don't worry, I can promise you now you won't be needing to spread your legs for anyone." Chuckled Kenny, turning back to face you when he failed to receive an immediate answer. "The First Interior Squad is much more disciplined than that."  
Relaxing slightly you cocked your head to one side and regarded him curiously.  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"I have my reasons." He shrugged nonchalantly. "So are you in or not? I don't have all day."  
Pursing your lips as you remembered what you had told yourself earlier, you looked the captain straight in the eye and nodded.   
"I'm in...Sir."  
"Good girl." He smirked, raising one large hand to your head and ruffling your already tousled h/l h/c hair before turning away and walking off down the corridor. "Now, come with me."  
Cautiously risking a glance behind you towards Nile's office, a low growl resonated in the pit of your throat. No longer would you be at his beck and call, no more would you have to tolerate him using and abusing your body to satisfy his carnal needs when his wife wasn't around and never again would you need to worry about the scathing remarks from your so called soon to be ex "comrades" about your past.  
Raising your head you inhaled deeply and took your first steps forward towards your new life, casting off the shackles of your agreement with Nile and embracing a new deal with Kenny that would hopefully see your continued existence on the surface.  
You couldn't possibly know the extent of the acts Kenny would make you commit as part of The First Interior Squad, but whatever they were...they couldn't be any worse than being Nile's plaything, although you could imagine they were probably quite deplorable.  
Kidnapping? Torture? Murder?   
Shaking your head you once again allowed your promise to yourself into the forefront of your mind as you continued to follow Kenny through the corridors of the Military Police headquarters and out into the courtyard towards a waiting carriage that would take you away to The First Interior Squad's base of operations in the Capitol.  
_  
“Whatever it takes. I’ll do whatever it takes to stay here and survive. To hell with all of them, I’m never going back to the Underground District!”_


End file.
